They're Back!
by Mandy543
Summary: Two well-known Upper East Siders return to New York, surprising the entire GG gang. One of the girls has a past with Nate Archibald, but the other girl is not thrilled for the couple. She wants to put a stop to their relationship no matter what. NateXOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Gossip Girl world. I only made up Diana and Jessica.**

I just had different scenes floating around in my head and I thought I would try and put them together in to a story. I know I jump around a lot, but that's just me! So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Guess who was spotted at Grand Central Station?  
It was none other than our two dear friends…  
Jessica Dawson and Diana Ludrow.  
But that's not all that's new,  
it turns out that D doesn't like to party anymore,  
Jess can't possibly like that change in her BFF.  
Hmmm…I wonder how this will turn out.  
Anyways, the two are throwing a bash at S.T.K. tonight.  
Who's invited? Everyone. Have fun boys and girls, and  
don't forget to bring me lots of juicy stories!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

The news of the two returnees spread like wildfire, and by lunchtime, every girl and boy attending Constance Billard knew of the two party girls. Serena was shocked at the news and questions rushed through her head. They had up and left the school. Their friends, their family members, and everything else they owned had been abandoned. The news of their return only fueled her to find out what had happened and why they left. More importantly, she wanted to know why they returned. For almost a year, those two had fallen off the face of the planet, and suddenly they come back? She couldn't believe it.

"Did you hear about Di and Jess?" " Why do you think they're back?" "Who knows? It's like Serena all over again.." whispers broke out through the hallways and Serena walked to class. Her classmates gave her weird looks and couldn't help but stare.

"Did you hear, S?" her group of friends asked her.

"Y-yeah, I heard" she said turning into her classroom.

"So, are you going tonight?"

"Where?"

"Duh, didn't you read Gossip Girl? Those two are throwing a party at S.T.K. tonight to welcome themselves back, sort of conceited don't you think?" Isabel asked the others but only received shrugs.

"Uh…yeah, I'll be there. Definitely."

"Well, we'll see you tonight then. Ciao!" Then the two girls disappeared around the corner.

Diana and Jessica entered the lobby of the Palace. The Hotel had been under renovations but managed to find two suites for the ladies. Diana removed her sunglasses and searched the lobby. Once she spotted her, she waved her hand. The woman waved back and ran over crushing her in a hug.

"Oh Diana! It's so great to see you again!"

"Hi Mrs. Bass! It's great to see you too! I'm sure you remember Jessica."

"Of course!" Lily Bass moved on to Jessica and wrapped her arms around the blond.

Jessica laughed and hugged her back. "It's so nice to see someone familiar again! I've only had Diana to keep me company in San Fran!"

"Well, your rooms are ready. Don't worry about your luggage, we'll have someone bring it up. So, I found you two maids, and they can get started tomorrow. Now, school… tomorrow will be your first day back, so I was able to get you your uniforms…"

Lily rambled on but Diana and Jessica didn't pay much attention. They had arrived on the fifth floor and Jessica was shown her room before they moved onto the seventh floor where Diana's room was located. Unfortunately, the hotel couldn't get rooms right next to each other. Diana didn't mind, but Jessica felt different. She wanted to stay close to Diana. She like to keep an eye on her friend ever since she changed.

"So, that's the tour…" said Lily, finishing up her long speech. "If you girls need anything, just come down to our suite."

"Thank you Mrs. Bass."

"Call me Lily."

The two girls exchanged hugs with Lily before she left. Jessica and Diana stood in front of Jess' room. After a moment of awkward silence, Jessica spoke up. "You wanna come in?"

"Uh…" Diana was interrupted when her cell phone rang. Someone had sent her a text message. 'Talk about perfect timing' she thought.

**Welcome back Di!  
Come over and we can catch up!  
Chocolate chip pancakes!  
~ B**

'Chocolate chip pancakes, B?' But Diana's thoughts were interrupted by Jessica.

"Di?"

"Um… I'll see you at S.T.K. tonight. I gotta be somewhere right now. See ya later!"

"Ok sure!" Jessica's eyes narrowed as she watched her so called friend run off to god knows where. Diana had changed too much. Maybe it was time to get some new friends. But who?

**Well, well, looks like Jess is a little jealous.  
Di's got new friends? And she won't even introduce them to her?  
Tsk , tsk, D. First rule of friendship, never betray  
the one who created you.**

Blair got off her couch the moment the elevator let out a ding! And the doors slid open. She turned the corner and squealed when she saw the slender brunette. "Di!" She screamed and practically tackled her the moment she stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi B! It's nice to see you too!" Diana replied with a smile.

"So, how's Jess?"

"Oh…she's good. She's fine." The smile was disappeared. "How's your mom?"

The sudden change in subject was not lost on the young Waldorf. Blair watched as Diana sat down on the plush couch and sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

"Ok, everyone knows you're a crappy liar. So, spill it."

"I can't stand her ok? After what happened in San Fran, she expects me to forgive and forget. She acts like we're still friends, but I can't stand her!"

"Why? What happened in San Fran?" asked Blair concerned in her friend's distress.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Diana pointed to the plate of chocolate chip pancakes sitting in the centre of the coffee table. She laughed softly. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Especially for catching up. Come on, I think there's some chocolate sauce left in the fridge, and maybe some whipped cream?"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Blair smiled and headed to the kitchen. When she was gone, Diana checked her cell phone to find several messages already left from Jessica. She deleted every single one of them. Blair waltzed in with a can a whipped cream in one hand and a bowl of chocolate sauce in the other.

"Need to be somewhere?" asked the Waldorf.

"Nope. So, what's been happening in the Upper East Side?"

Diana stepped out of the private car ,quickly followed by Blair, just outside of S.T.K. When they entered, the trendy nightclub had its music pumping out of its speakers. The turnout was massive. Almost everyone from Constance and some friends from other schools had turned out. The club was populated by school mates. Diana and Blair made their way to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" asked the bartender.

"Two Belvedere Martinis" Blair ordered before turning to face the dance floor.

"Seems like everyone's having fun." Di said and graciously accepted her drink from the bartender.

"Yeah, how 'bout you? Are you having fun?"

"We just got here, B. Give it some time and maybe a few more drinks…" she teased and popped the olive into her mouth.

"Ladies, could I get you some drinks?" The familiar smooth voice reached Diana's ears. She spun around to face the one and only Chuck Bass. He wore a crisp ,deep red, suit with a black handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"Chuck Bass…"

"Diana Ludrow." He said as he took in her appearance, lingering when he came to her breasts. "It's been a while. What took you so long to return?"

"Personal business and maybe I just needed to get away from you" replied Ludrow with a smile. "By the way, no thanks on the drink…" She lifted her martini. "I'm set."

He was instantly beside her. His breath on her neck. He softly kissed her. "Maybe I could provide something else…" he whispered into her ear.

"Di!" a voice shouted interrupting the moment.

Chuck looked up to see an equally enchanting Jessica walk over.

"Where have you been, Di? I've been texting you all day!"

"I'm sorry, I turned my phone off. You remember Blair don't you?"

"Hey B, it's been a while"

"Yes it has" replied the dark haired girl. Blair downed her martini and ordered another one.

"And you must remember Chuck Bass."

Chuck was immediately by the blonde's side now quickly losing interest in Diana. "Could I get you drink, Miss Dawson?"

"That'd be nice Chuck. So, what's been going on?" giggled Jessica.

"Oh things…"

Diana rolled her eyes as she watched the two socialize. It was like they'd never left.

"Ugh, look at those two" groaned Blair.

"B, are you already drunk?"

She scoffed. "I wish."

It was nearing midnight, but the party was still going strong. Constance students could really party. Diana had danced with a couple of guys but none of them really caught her attention. The same couldn't be said for them though. The guys couldn't keep their hands off her. Hoping to score with the infamous party girl was the only thing on their minds.

Diana sat at the bar having her third martini of the night. She was aware that someone had sat down next to her, but she ignored him. As she was enjoying her drink, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Serena with Penelope and Isabel.

"Di!" A smiling Serena Van Der Woodsen greeted. She hugged her long missed friend. "It's so great to see you!"

"Hey S! I haven't seen you all night. Where've you been?"

Serena didn't get to answer. Penelope and Isabel immediately jumped in.

"So, Di! How're you?" The two girls flanked the brunette.

"Uh…good. How have you guys been?"

"Oh you know…school troubles…boy troubles…the usual…" complained the girls.

Serena could not believe it. Two seconds and her posse was gone. They were totally entranced at having a more well-known and probably more popular Queen Bee. All they had to do was induct Diana into their group. But Diana didn't seem all that interested in being the new Queen.

"So, S… I heard you snagged yourself a Lacrosse Captain. Kudos!"

"His name is Jenns, and he is…fantastic!" said Serena sitting down next to Diana, pushing Isabel out of the way.

"That's great, S! I always knew you would date a hot lacrosse-type of guy. It's perfect!"

A picture of Dan flashed in Serena's mind and she turned away for a few seconds. Dan wasn't the lacrosse type, but he had Amanda. So, she might as well make the best of it with Jenns.

"So, how 'bout you? Do you have someone?"

"No."

"Oh…well, have you seen Nate? I heard he came." Serena knew that Nate and Diana had been together when Nate and Blair had split for a brief time. In fact, Serena always suspected that Nate was the only one who knew why Diana left. But she didn't have any proof of that. Though they never officially broke it off, the moment Nate started dating Blair again, Serena believed it to be over. Now that she was back, and Nate wasn't with Blair, maybe those two had a chance.

"No, I haven't seen him" Diana perked up at the mention of Nate's name. "He actually came?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?"

"No reason. I just…never mind. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm sure we can find him" Serena wrapped her arm around Diana's. "Let's go girls."

If Diana had just turned to the person to her left, she would've seen that it was Jessica. Jessica glared as she watch Diana prance off with Serena. So, she did find new friends when she came back. Well, she decided to find Nate before Diana could. And that wouldn't be hard. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the one person she knew could help.

"Chuck, I need you to find something out for me…"

Nate was done partying. He was never much of a party boy. Placing his drink down, he headed for the door. Just as he stepped outside, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside. Whoever it was, it was definitely a girl. She brought him to a desolated corner of the club.

"Hey Nate…" her voice whispered and she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Diana? Is that you?" he asked before another kiss silenced him. He tried to push her off to confirm his guess, but she kept shifting and hiding her face. The dimly lit room wasn't helping either. Another kiss was planted on his lips, and he kissed her back.

"It's been so long Nate…" the husky voice said into his ear.

"Yeah, did you deal with your thing in San Fran?" He asked as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

They continued their make-out session until a voice caused them to separate.

"Oh my god, Nate?!"

Nate looked up. "Diana?"

Diana had a look of surprise and hurt on her face. Serena stood behind her with her mouth open. Nate looked down at the girl he had just made out with.

"Jessica?" He pushed her away.

"Hey Nate…"she replied with a mischievous smile.

Diana turned around and ran off.

"Diana! Wait!" Nate looked at Serena who seemed disappointed in him. He ran past her and after Diana.

Serena watched as Jessica fixed her hair.

"Can I help you, S?"

"Just stay away from Diana. She doesn't want to hang out with you anymore."

"You don't know what the hell she wants"

"And you do? You're just scared because once Di leaves you, you'll be alone. You were never popular with anyone, and the only reason you have friends is because you're so attached to Diana. Must've pissed you off when you realized she knocked you off your Queen Bee throne, and took over. She didn't even have to try very hard either."

"Shut up you slut! You're the Queen Bee now, but it's only a matter of time before Di takes it back from you. Then, you'll realize how much it just pisses you off. What I just did was to teach her a lesson. I made her, I can break her."

"Just stay away from her."

Jessica merely ignored her and pushed past. Serena let out a sigh of relief then went to find Diana.

Blair had just returned to the bar and found Di's purse sitting there. She was surprised when she saw a crying Diana walk up and grab the purse. Tears streaked her cheeks and she continuously wiped them away.

"Di, what's wrong?"

Diana ignored her and turned to leave. At that moment, Nate arrived and tried to stop her. He tried to explain to her what she saw.

"I'm sorry Di, I thought it was you. I didn't know…I'm really sorry…" he apologized.

But it was useless. Diana pushed past him and left the club only to have Nate chase after her. Serena ran up. "Where's Di?"

"She just left. Nate chased after her. What the hell is going on?"

"Remember that fight you had with Nate. When you two were together?"

"Sure, we split for like a year. "

"Yeah, well…"

Blair's eyes widened in understanding and surprise. "I had no idea they… when did that…never mind. I don't want to know." Blair had tried to forget everything about Nate when they broke up. She wasn't about to bring back bad memories. "What happened?"

"Di just caught Nate making out with Jess in the back."

"What?!"

"I know but Nate didn't know it was Jess. It was pretty dark. I think Jess is trying to keep Di from leaving her."

"Well…" Blair took a sip of her drink, "It's not like Jess has anyone else. I've always wondered why Di hung out with her."

"Yeah well…that was Jess' way of teaching Di a lesson."

"The bitch is also a psycho…" she muttered. "Fantastic…"

**Spotted! A devastated Diana Ludrow trying to get away  
from a very apologetic Nate Archibald.  
Looks like Jess doesn't want to let go of her BFF,  
and she'll do anything to stop her from leaving.  
A word of advice Di, get rid of Jess before she does  
some real damage**

Diana put her books away and slammed her locker shut. The moment she locked the door, Serena and Blair were on either side of her.

"Hey guys…" she said quietly.

"Di, you totally can't let J get away with that" said Blair.

"I'm fine really."

Serena and Blair exchanged looks.

"You're a horrible liar" they said simultaneously.

"You have got to get away from Jess. She's only gonna cause more trouble."

"If you hadn't noticed, she's causing trouble because she's scared I'll leave. So, if you want her to suffer a total break, sure I'll get right on that!"

Serena grabbed her hand making her stop in her tracks and face Blair and her. "Nate really is sorry. He really thought it was you. It would've been the only reason why he kissed back. Come over for dinner tonight. We're having roast beef."

Diana laughed. "Ok, I'll see you two later."

"Bye…"

She hugged them both and headed off to class. As Diana headed towards class, an arm reached out and wrapped around her waist. She was pulled into the courtyard.

"Nate, what are you doing?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I really thought it was you. That was the only reason I kissed back. I didn't mean to hurt you and…" he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. "You can totally slap me. Go ahead." He shut his eyes. When he felt no contact, he opened his eyes.

Diana laughed and shook her head. "I forgive you Nate. And Serena told me already, so…"

"I just acted like a total idiot…" he breathed out. He shook his head and laughed along with Diana.

"But the apology was appreciated. Thanks…"

"Hey, do you want to get together tonight or something…"

"I promised Serena I would eat dinner with her family. How 'bout tomorrow? Lunch?"

"Ok, it's a date…or well…" he looked at her hoping she would say what he wanted to hear.

"It's a date."

Diana took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Serena's hotel room. There was some noise and then the door swung open. Lily greeted Diana with a hug and hushed her inside.

"Di!"

"Serena!"

The two hugged before heading to Serena's room.

"How'd things go with Nate?"

"He told me I could slap him."

Serena laughed. "You should've done it. Teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

As they laughed, there was a knock at the door.

"Serena, it's dinner time"

"Oh thanks Eric. Eric, have you met Diana?"

"Hi Eric" she stuck out her hand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Come on, let's go to dinner."

"So, how's school, girls?" asked Mrs. Bass cutting into her piece of roast beef.

"Good, mom." "It's fine Mrs. Bass." The girls replied.

"How about you, Eric?"

"It's fine."

"So, I just wanted to thank you for getting everything ready for Jess and me. We really appreciate it."

"Yes, Jessica. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm a little concerned Diana. Jessica seems a little more…wild this time around. Are you sure you girls should be hanging around her?"

"Mom…"

"It's ok Mrs. Bass. I can handle her."

"Diana…"

"No worries…I got it under control."

**Well, well, well…looks like Di is finally taking action.  
Or is she? You better be careful Di,  
Jess might have a few more tricks up her sleeve. Maybe concerning  
your precious Nate Archibald? I'll be watching…**

Nate checked his cell phone for the third time since sitting down. He searched the streets waiting for Diana to pop up. He dialed her number but got no answer. He gave up and just sat there enjoying his coffee. As he scanned the streets, someone sat down across from him.

"Jess!"

"Hello Archibald, I heard about your troubles with the law. The Captain? You're broke Archibald. But I can help. I can have your debts paid off easily. What do you say?"

"And what's the catch?"

"You leave Diana alone. Don't talk to her, don't see her. No contact. The only reason she's drifting away is because she wants you."

"What? No! You're crazy! Get the hell out of here!"

"Think about it Archibald. You could be rich again and your daddy would be safe. All you gotta do is stop seeing Di." Jessica leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. It was Diana.

"Hey Di…"

"Nate, sorry I'm running late. I'll be there in five minutes."

Nate watched as Jessica disappeared down the street. He couldn't believe the nerve of that girl.

"Nate? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, so how long are you gonna take?"

"Not long, be there soon."

Jessica watched from across the street as Nate kissed Diana on the cheek. They laughed and ate and it pissed her off. She knew that Nate wouldn't say yes to her deal. So, that's why she had a backup plan. Her phone rang right on time.

"What do you got? What? Really? You got a cell phone number?" Jess pulled out a pen and paper and jotted down the number. "Good, I'll have your money by tomorrow." She smiled and dialed the given number. After a few rings, a woman picked up. "Hello? My name is Jessica Dawson, shall I call you the Duchess?"

**Is J really going to take it that far?  
She must really want Diana to stick with her.  
I mean bringing back an old flame and an angry one at that,  
is a pretty gutsy move.  
But I wonder what J is really going to do.  
And I'm really wondering how the hell Archibald is  
going to get out of this one. Watch your back.**

"Are you going to Blair's party tonight?" asked Nate.

"Um…I'm thinking about it. Why?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh…I just thought…if you don't have a date…we could…"

"Go together? Like as a couple?"

Nate shrugged and looked into her soft brown eyes. She smiled.

"I'd like that. Pick me up around 8:00?"

"Uh…totally." He said quite stunned that she said yes.

"See you then."

"No...no…no…oh my god! I'm going to have nothing to wear to this party B."

"Di, stop worrying. You have tons of dresses, I'm sure one of them will suit you." Blair said as more dresses flew out of the closet. Diana rummaged through the mess she called a closet but couldn't come out with an outfit.

"I totally need to go shopping."

Before Blair could answer, there was a knock at the door. When Diana opened it, she was surprised when it was Lily Bass.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you a dress." The wife of Bart Bass said and held up a dress.

"Come in."

She entered and saw Blair. "Blair, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Bass. How are you?"

"Just fine. Here, try on this dress. It's your favorite color too."

Diana removed the dress from the cover and gasped. It was beautiful. She held a floor length gown in her hands. It was a deep sapphire blue with diamonds speckling the chest area. The bottom part was slightly ruffled and it just touched the floor. She had the perfect heels to go with the dress too. She threw her arms around Lily.

"Thank you Lily!"

"You're welcome dear. You two enjoy the party. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lily." The two said before she shut the door.

"You are the luckiest person on the planet" said Blair, "Come on, we're totally doing our hair and make-up here. I'll have my dress brought here."

When they were both done, they admired each other as they twirled around in front of the mirror. They both felt like princesses and it felt wonderful. Blair couldn't help but envy Diana a little bit. She was beautiful and she snagged a date with Nate Archibald. Diana was nice enough to ask if Blair was ok with her dating Nate, and Blair couldn't keep those two separate. They were meant for each other.

Diana smiled. "You look beautiful Blair. But I have one more surprise for you."

"What-"

She never finished that sentence because there was knock at the door.

"Must be Nate" Blair said.

"Oh no, it's your date."

"What?" Blair never made a date. Unless…Diana had gotten her one. "No…Di…"

Diana swung open the door and Blair's mouth dropped. She was speechless. He was the best looking man she had ever seen in her lifetime. His dark brown hair and hazel eyes floored her. He wore a crisp tuxedo and carried a bouquet of roses in his hand. He strolled in and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jordan. You must be Blair."

"Uh…yes!" she managed to squeak out. "Hi…" She shook his hands which were so soft.

"I didn't know what type of flowers you liked, so I got you the best roses I could find." He handed her the bouquet and smiled. Blair nearly fell over.

Diana couldn't help but smile. Jordan was a friend of hers from San Francisco. She knew he had moved to New York to pursue a career in photography, and thought he would love Blair. She just didn't know that Blair would like him that much either. Just as she shut the door, there was another knock on the door. Diana opened it and it was her turn to be floored.

"Nate…you look…"

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Very handsome"

"And you…look beautiful…"

They stood for a moment admiring each other before realizing they had a party to attend.

"Blair, Jordan, we should go. Wouldn't want to be late."

Nate offered his arm and Diana gladly took it. Blair almost forgot to shut the door as she was so entranced by her new date. Jordan seemed just as mesmerized.

**Looks like Blair Waldorf has found another beau thanks to Di.  
And Di has finally snagged the one she's always wanted.  
Have fun at the party, you four.  
I hear everyone who's anyone is going to be there.  
It's the perfect time to show off your new boys.  
Of course,anything can happen at these functions,  
and it usually does. **

Serena wasn't surprised when Diana entered with Nate by her side. She was surprised when she saw Blair's new beau though. Good catch B! She turned to Jenns and smiled. "Can you get me a drink, Jenns?"

"Sure!" her lacrosse captain replied and set off for the bar.

Serena walked over to the four.

"Serena!" Diana hugged her friend.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey S, meet Jordan." Blair said looked at her date.

"Hi, Jordan. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"Serena. Nice to meet you too."

"You girls want some drinks?" asked Nate.

Blair and Diana nodded. Jordan and Nate walked off together and met up with Jenns. The three men started talking with each other.

"Nice catch B!" said Serena.

"All thanks to Di here. Turns out he's a San Fran friend."

"You're date isn't half bad either S. Very good looking and lacrosse captain. Double whammy." Di said as the three men returned with drinks.

The six were conversing when someone caught Serena's eye. "Dan?"

He heard his name and turned around. "Serena!"

"Hey Dan…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Amanda. Just getting drinks."

"Look who I've found."

Chuck Bass waltzed into the group. A glass of scotch in hand.

"Oh fantastic…Chuck…" said Blair.

"Did you fix your problem with Jess, Diana?" he asked.

"I have it under control, why do you ask Bass?" replied Diana.

"Because your friend is walking this way…"

Everyone turned to see Jessica, in an emerald green dress, walking over.

"What is she doing here?" asked Blair, "I never invited her."

"I don't think she cares, B" said Diana and braced herself.

"Hey Di!"

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party, and I didn't get an invitation. I thought it had just gotten lost. I mean you can't possibly be invited and not me."

"Oh no, that's possible" sneered Blair.

"Well, I'm here now. Might as well enjoy it." She turned to leave. "Oh by the way Archibald, I got in contact with someone you might know. Catherine, isn't it?"

Everyone tensed up.

"She told me the weirdest story. She said that your father is on the run and the FBI have frozen your bank accounts. She wanted me to tell you she misses you and wishes you two can get back together."

"Catherine?" inquired Diana, "Who's Catherine?"

"Didn't you know Di? She's the Duchess of some not important place in Britain. She's also married."

"You had an affair with a married Duchess?"

"No…it's not like that Di…"

Jessica was now receiving glares from almost everyone in the group. If they weren't out in the open, Blair and Serena would have jumped her and beat her to a pulp.

"What? You didn't know Di? Your boyfriend is broke and a cheater."

Serena and Blair stepped forward. "Enough…get the hell out of my party" an angry Blair ordered. "And stay away from Di" added Serena.

"You're broke? And you had an affair with a married woman? And you're father's on the run? W-why didn't you tell me?" Diana asked.

"I…I just…I don't know. I just didn't"

Diana set her drink down and turned to leave. Nate grabbed her hand. "Please Di, I'm sorry."

"I-I just need some time alone." She pulled away and ran out.

Nate was going to run after her, but was stopped by Blair. "You have to leave her alone. Let her digest this. It's a lot."

Nate ran his hand through his hair. He really screwed up this time.

Jessica had accomplished her mission and left as Blair so politely requested. Outside, she found Diana sitting on one of the benches. She slid next to her and put a hand around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Di." She sighed. "I know Nate was going to be the one, but…these things just don't work out."

Diana shrugged her arm off. "Jess, I can't do this anymore."

"I know, we could go back to San Fran. We had fun there. Remember?"

"No, I mean I can't do** this** anymore." She pointed to herself and Jess. "You should go back to San Fran tomorrow. I'm staying here. I want my life back. I'm tired of sharing it with you."

"What?!" Jess shot up. "You know we have to stick together after what happened in San Fran."

"No, we don't. Last time I checked, he was your boy toy. I was just there at the wrong time. So, go ahead and tell the police. You'll only be implicating yourself as well."

"Di, you can't leave."

"I'm not, you are. I'm going back to the party. Go home Jess. Goodbye."

Jess watched in anger and shock as Diana headed back inside. She let out a scream and kicked the bench. Fine. Diana wanted to leave. Good riddance. She caught a cab back to her hotel room. She'd go back to San Fran then. There was no one and nothing else for her here.

Nate almost collapsed in relief when he saw Diana come back in. He took this chance and quickly made his way over to her. "Di…I'm really, really, sorry."

"You seem to be saying a lot of that lately. Did you not trust me with the information? Or what?"

"No, I just didn't want you to know. It was just stupid stuff that I didn't want you involved in."

"Affair with a married woman? I think that's something I should know."

"I know, I know, and I'm…"

"Stop saying sorry Archibald. I forgive you."

Nate couldn't help but smile.

"There's that pretty smile I love" she said wrapping her arms around the Archibald.

He laughed a little and leaned in. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he saw the smile on her face.

"That's way better than saying sorry." She whispered.

"I think so too." He whispered back.

This time, it was her turn to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer this time. They pulled away and saw that their group of friends was watching. Nate took her hands.

"Want to dance?"

"Love to"

The two made their way to the dance floor. She rested her head on his chest as they gently waltzed around the floor. They were soon joined by their other friends. Diana couldn't be happier. It finally felt like things were back to the way they were.

**Looks like little Miss Ludrow has found true happiness.  
But we all know happiness can't last forever.  
Better watch out Di, I don't think this is the last time  
you'll see Jess. Who knows?  
Maybe next time she'll bring back-up.  
But I guess this is a happy ending.  
For now... **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it!


End file.
